


Green Light

by shaedespot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Military Kink, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaedespot/pseuds/shaedespot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock recount how it "Just sort of happened" between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

 

_The moment the two walk in, I recognize them from the papers. The famous duo here in my office._

_I knew Immediately._

_" When did this relationship start?"_

“It's really a funny story actually” John laughs looking at Sherlock who rolls his eyes

“Funny, yes.” The tall man grumbles. He looks very put upon.

Johns eyes narrow and he pauses for a moment in thought, his mouth quivering on the edge of speech, “You know, I was so focused on my definition of what a date was that I never stopped to ask myself why or who these people where I was trying to date. It was all just a competition with myself like, what kind of bird can I pull, you know?” John begins slowly choosing his words.

“ So eloquent, you can see why I fell for him.” Sherlock mumbles, arms crossed, as he stares out the window.

“ It happened just one night, didn’t it really? Just one night.” John says, looking at Sherlock but ignoring his jibe.

Sherlock barely nods fingers pressed against his bottom lip rubbing slightly.

“ You see when I met him, he said he was married to his work, and I got to know him and it’s really true. He doesn’t think about it. Sex I mean, he just doesn’t.” Sherlock drops his hand, and begins to pick intently at the fuzz on the arm of the chair.

“ And really, when he told me that, I envied him a bit like ‘Wow! You must save so much time and effort by just avoiding the whole thing.”

“ Really, you really thought that?” Sherlock suddenly looks over at John.

“ Well I’ll admit I didn’t believe you at first but underneath, yeah, I’m a bit jealous you can do that.” Sherlock stares at john for a bit amused and then exhales reclining in his chair.

John continues earnestly,“ Because dating is hard, no it’s nothing to scoff at Sherlock, it is, it’s hard work and I put a lot of effort into dating back then, and I think I should say, dating women, especially if you’re a bloke, is hard because you're kind of at the bottom of the food chain, if you haven’t got the goods your pretty much just another face in the crowd you know what I mean?”

“ Oh please, you went on a date every other day practically can’t have been that hard!”

“ That’s because I, Sherlock, have got the goods.”

“Mmm.” Sherlock raises his eyebrow from his reclined position using his foot on the table to swivel his chair a bit.

 _I broke the couple's eye gazing myself_ ,

_“ So you said earlier it all came down to one night. What happened to, sort of, change your minds about the whole thing?”_

“ Oh um, do you want to tell it Sherlock or?” John looks to Sherlock with a wry smile.

“ I’m sure we have completely different versions of what happened, I’m curious to hear yours.” Sherlock settles in, his hands now behind his head.

“ Ok, well it was a dark and stormy night, no it really was!”

“ It was hurricane Glenda”

“ Yes it was, and we were trapped at an old veterans house while on a case and he had a huge collection of old timey photographs. He was a bit of a collector and I noticed-”

“-Oh god.” Sherlock mutters.

“ I noticed Sherlock was rather engaged in the photos and so I, um, found some more and he really liked them.”

Sherlock drags his palms over his face.

“Do you want me to go on?” John asks Sherlock quietly.

“Yes its fine, just don’t tell them the bit about, you know.” Sherlock gestures his face red.

“Ok, well anyway, skipping forward, the owner showed us his collection of old retired army uniforms, they were great, even for just a regular person, to see. Gorgeous old things.” John says, keeping an eye on Sherlock who folds his arms again, his eyes on his shoes. John continues,

“And I decided to show them off. Try them on kind of thing, and Christ I have never seen Sherlock turn into a puddle faster it was quite-”

“ Oh god it was embarrassing!”

“ It was very cute really.”

“ Glad you think so”

“ I did, and that was it.” John says brightly turning back to me.

_“That was it?” I asked in need of elaboration._

“ Yeah, I um, we, got on after that.”

“He got off after that.” Sherlock chuckles deviously.

John clears his throat and blushes, “ Right I guess I was being delicate, but for science, it just clicked with me then that I could get blokes off, well this bloke anyway, and that I liked it with him. Over time I started to realize a lot of my obsession with dating had to do with insecurities you know? About myself, and a lot of the people I had been attracted to before were just people I thought I didn’t have a chance with. Kind of prove myself kind of thing. Sherlock does make me prove myself, but in a much realer way. I realized, I think, that the reason I was never satisfied with dating is that I was focused on the wrong thing. I wanted to prove myself, but as soon as I bagged the hot chick that was it and I proved nothing that I didn’t already know. I’m not actually interested in knowing I’m just the hottest piece of meat on the table. I was just pursuing that title because it was out there and I was bored.” John turns and addresses Sherlock again, “Knowing you has always been enough for me even before the sex, because the life we lead is a complete mystery and we're there on the front lines proving ourselves every day. I learn something new about you every day because you evolve every day. You rise to meet the challenge before you, don’t you sweetheart?”

” I do my best.” Sherlock flashes a minute smile.

“ Yeah, so getting back to your question it was, and it wasn’t, just sudden. I didn’t wake up one morning with a cock in my mouth and go ‘ah, I like that’ but that night was a turning point that I wonder, if it hadn’t happened, if we ever would have realized the potential we had there. He certainly wouldn’t have helped.” John chuckles as Sherlock snaps out of some kind of inattentive daze.

_“Sherlock what do you think about that, did john have to make the first move?”_

“ He made the first move, and then I pounced on him is more or less how it went.” Sherlock smirks. “I do tend to ignore my own bodily impulses, as john mentioned, but he found out about a pretty severe one and twisted my arm a bit. It wasn’t a fair fight. So yes, he often does have to initiate things like that.”

“But you’re glad I did right?” John asks.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Sherlock growls pushing Johns chair away and then pulling it closer.

_“Now here’s a personal question Sherlock, Does it ever bother you that your partner is a bisexual? Do you ever wonder if you’re not fulfilling a need of his?”_

“ No, John is not bisexual, John was a stupid man on a quest for affirmation through sexual encounters because he was bored and I thankfully cured him of that.”

“ Cured, yet the symptoms do flare up now and then” John chuckles. “ I know all his kinks now, so when ever I’m in the mood I just grab him and have my way don’t I.” John pinches at Sherlock’s waist and the tall man squirms away.

“You’re really awful.” Sherlock grins feraly at John, “ He is! He even does it when we’ll be at a crime scene, bodies everywhere, and suddenly he’ll whisper something really dirty just to throw me off!”

“ He’s actually really easy.” John teases.

_“ And Sherlock, why do you think John was the only one to ever have that effect on you, I mean, loads of others must have tried?”_

“ Most people see what they want to see, John makes observations and verifies his hypothesizes against data, he’d make an excellent detective except his brain’s too full of sex and swear words and useless grade school trivia. For which I am occasionally grateful.”

“ Charmed.”

_“ And that impressed you about him?”_

“ No, Its just basic science, he knows what I like and does it and I reciprocate. We have a symbiotic relationship. I am under absolutely no delusion as to why we are better together than apart. What is impressive is how incredibly dull everyone besides John is.”

“ I think that was a complement.”

_“ And John, I have to ask, you have known Sherlock for quite a while, Why do you think it took you so long?” I ask._

“ You mean, why did I marry someone else.” John says his smile fading.

_“That does come to mind.” I state bluntly._

“ Well, Sherlock and I have talked about this and we’ve figured out it’s because I am an idiot. I have a lot of trouble admitting my feelings about anything and after he, um, left, for a while and then came back, I was really mad with him. I would have never admitted it at the time but I can be a right shit when I’m pissed.”

“ He made me best man at his wedding.” Sherlock groans.

John twiddles his fingers and then nods and continues. “I was very angry and instead of having a healthy row I bottled it up and made things a heck of a lot worse. It’s really a miracle he’s hard headed enough to stick by me that whole time. To be fair before that when we were together he would get it out of me before I had a chance to get creepy, but while we were apart it just got bad and, he’ll tell you, I was a mess. Not one month after my honeymoon I was sneaking out to apprehend petty criminals with a tire leaver. ”

“ It wasn’t good. But that part was rather funny.” Sherlock ads.

“ We do row now, but it’s a healthy row, I’m a small man, lots of energy packed into a small space I’ve got to have it out now and then.” John glances sheepishly over at Sherlock who exhales with affectionate exasperation. He winces a smile that john looks grateful for.

“ So I guess the good thing to come of all of it, was that we both realized the most damaging thing we can do to our relationship is be apart. Which is better than the alternative I think. We’re quite lucky there.”

_Both men look thoroughly tortured as they sit with their hands folded waiting for my next question._

_I decide to tell them what I had decided the moment they walked into my office that morning._

_“All right, well I’ll admit it’s unusual but from your stories I feel I’m satisfied as to the status of your relationship despite no formal documentation as to your domestic partnership or civil union. You sign here and here. The custody agreement of course won’t be based solely on this but they do consider long term domestic relationships of the parent when awarding custody, a green light here is always good to have. Good luck.”_

“ Thank you.”

“ Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *the sentiments about bisexuality expressed here are not my own they are just what I feel the characters would say in this situation.*


End file.
